Holding on and Letting go
by DavisGilliesSomerhalder-TVD
Summary: The originals are dead. Elena is broken inside for a reason no one else knows. Damon takes her home and holds her so tight with no intention of ever letting her go...  Please read my FIRST ever fanfiction, thanks


_Hello Fanfiction, this is my first ever fanfiction. I've written so many but i've finally picked up the courage to post one._

_I hope you all enjoy it and please leave some feedback. _

_Caroline :)_

**Holding on and letting go.**

Damon Salvatore was a man of courage

Elena Gilbert was a woman of passion

Damon Salvatore was a man of romance

Elena Gilbert was a woman of love

Their love is a love of ages

Their love for each other is enough to make a blind man see

And this is just the beginning of their story...

* * *

><p>It was over, finally, everything was over.<p>

Niklaus Mikaelson was dead, killed with him were his family.

Rebekah . Finn . Kol . Esther . Elijah

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was most sad about Elijah, in the end Elijah had decided that it was worth bringing his life to an end if it meant that his family caused no more hurt. Elena sobbed at Elijah's side after he had been killed, finally all the originals were dead and yet here Elena lay curling into the side of one of them.<br>She couldn't help but think of Elijah as a friend, a very moral, trustworthy and life saving friend, and as Damon picked her from the floor and kissed her forehead she couldnt help but curl into his side and think of Elijah, the Elijah she knew that only she got to see.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was not hurt by the death of the original family, he was however hurting for Elena. Elena got to see a side of Elijah that he never understood, their bond was one of trust, moral's and love for their families. As Damon opened Elena's front door he noticed Alaric just in the doorway,<br>"How is she? What happened? Did Esther kill Klaus?"  
>Damon slighty smirked at seeing Ric in such a state but quickly shut the door and replied, "Esther Killed them all, she killed herself in the process. It's over Ric. I'm taking Elena upstairs, i just... i need to..."<br>Ric raised his hand to Damon's shoulder and gave him a symathetic smile and said "...be with her. I get it. Go on up... look after her Damon. She's the only family i have left"  
>Damon returned Ric's smile and said "Thanks ric..." and as Damon was half way up the stairs he turned thoughts flooding through his brain as he spoke "I'm your family too Ric, always have been"<p>

* * *

><p>Elena woke as she felt Damon laying her on her quilt, face raw with tears. "hey..." she spoke with a croaky, sad filled voice.<br>"hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Elena smiled and moved along to the other side of her bed. She looked at Damon with the most loving and adoring face he had ever seen and said "lay with me Damon"

* * *

><p>Damon toed off his boots, pushed his leather jacket off onto the floor and climbed in next to Elena. Elena was currently wiggling out of her shoes and jacket as Damon covered them with the blanket. Elena crawled and curled into Damon's side, almost like she did with Elijah.<br>Except this time the person she was curled into curled back into her with just as much passion.  
>Damon breathed into Elena's hair, taking the scent and storing it into his head to stay there forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena smiled at his gesture and slipped her finger tips under the end of Damons signature black shirt.<br>Once finally settled Elena looked up at Damon straight into his eyes and said "Damon, i realise you probably don't want to hear this now, but what i said... at the ball. I didn't mean it..."  
>Damon ran his hand through her hair and lay his hand on her cheek and said "I understand Elena, we were both hurting, i hurt you and i certainly don't deserve your apology..."<br>Elena placed a finger on Damons lips to silence him and whispered softly and she moved her hand to his neck "Yes you do Damon, because in this mess called my life what i've come to learn is that you are the only one to never leave. You are the only one with my interests at heart. And you, Damon Salvatore, you love completely, with your whole heart. And knowing that the girl you have given your heart to is me, Damon that makes me the luckiest person alive. Because Damon Salvatore i love you. I love you right back, with my whole heart."

* * *

><p>There were tears in Damon's eyes and running down his cheeks as Elena confessed her love to him. Damon swore in the moment she said those five words "Damon Salvatore i love you" that his heart started beating again. He slowly let a smile appear on his face as he whispered "I love you too Elena Gilbert"<p>

* * *

><p>They leaned into each other slowly but surely, Eye's never leaving each others, hands holding tight, breathe coming fast and hard. And in that exact moment before their soft lips met in the middle, they both realised that they would be perfectly happy staying here for the rest of their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
